The Mysterious Sticking Charm
by midnightstar4ever
Summary: What happens whe hermione gets stuck to malfoy. Can they get along. Who made them get stuck together in the first place. UPDATING IN PROGRESS! Im going to try to update a new chapter every day...
1. Chapter 1

**Updated 5-19-10**

**_A/N: I have just started updating my story… I just started writing a the sequel and I got an ideal on how to start it off and I want both story to kind of start the same way… And since tomorrow is my last day of school, I have nothing else to do. Wow it feels like I just finished this, its been 4 months. I'm also going to be making the chapters longer. Keep checking in for new updates. Those of you who read it before the update I want to know your opinions_**.

*Chapter 1: I'm not a ferret.*

_You know that thing you would never think of doing even if it was during a life or death situation. Every one has one, and they are all just as rational as the first. For example I know a fifth year girl, Taylor, Who would never eat Birds nest soup. I Hermione Granger would never lie to Harry or Ron or ride a dragon. Draco Malfoy would never fall in love with a mudblood, Harry would never kiss Pansy Parkinson, and Ron would never hurt me… _

_Doing or feeling any of these things would seem ridiculous since all of us have pledged that we never will. Some people have good reasoning for these things, some better than others. A lot of people stick to their pledges people like Harry and Taylor._

_I'm not one of those people, I guess I never was because another one of mine was 'I will never in a million years fall in love with Malfoy.'_

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione was walking through the seventh floor corridor when she saw the door of the room of requirements appear directly before her.

"What the…." Hermione quietly said to herself as she stopped abruptly to look at the giant golden oak door in front of her. She hadn't requested the door nor had she been thinking about the door at all, she had simply been walking by the door doing her patrol when it appeared.

Hermione looked at the door contemplating what to do. She knew that since she hadn't needed it that someone was using it. It made her wonder even more, they hadn't hidden the door meaning they didn't care if someone else saw it so she walked up to the door.

Hermione gently pushed the door open and walked soundlessly into the room. Once inside she saw him. Draco Malfoy was sitting on the only chair in the small room and he had a present on front of him.

She watched as the boy opened the small green and silver box. He stuck his hand into the box carefully before he looked inside.

" Bloody Hell! " He screamed and jumped up and started shaking his hand fiercely as if it were burning him. Stuck to his hand was what looked like a rubrics cube 360. Hermione knew that's what it was she had seen one once at her friend Myla's house.

She let out a shriek as the blond boy tripped on a side table and went flying across the tiny room towards her. She quickly put her hands up in front of her and tried to dodge him but failed.

" Granger! Watch it!" he shouted as he tried to move his hand from where it had fallen on hers. It wouldn't budge.

" Malfoy Get of me." Hermione demanded as she shoved him off , His hand didn't budge.

" Great!" he yelled " now I'm not just stuck to a Muggle nerd ball but I'm stuck to a Muggle nerd ball that's stuck to a filthy mudblood!" he shouted at her.

" NO! I cant be stuck you!" She said panicking. "Why me? I didn't do any thing to deserve this." She cried out. She knew what people would assume.

She listened to Malfoy go on and on about how horrible it was and how just the thought of being stuck to her made him want to Avada himself or subject himself to the dementor's kiss. Finally Hermione couldn't take it any more.

" Malfoy! This isn't a walk in the park for me either so stop complaining, its not like I want to stuck to a self centered , arrogant, little ferret like you Malfoy."

" I am not a ferret!" he shouted at her not even denying to other accusations.

Hermione just giggled and quietly said to her self " Whatever helps you sleep at night Malfoy. Whatever helps you sleep."

Malfoy glared at her and mumbled "stupid mudblood." under his breath. Hermione didn't hear it.

She quickly started walking towards the door and dragged Malfoy out behind her.

" Where are you taking me you stupid mudblood!" he demanded frantically as Hermione made her way to the first floor. She didn't answer.

On their way to McGonagall's office Ever student they passed stared at them. They all asked similar questions. " Are they holding hands? " and " Don't they hate each other?"

They passed Harry and Ron just as they were about to reach the first floor.

" Bloody hell Hermione, What are you doing!" Ron had shouted in a angry hurt voice as her and Malfoy passed Them.

" OH NOT NOW RONALD! " she snapped " THIS IS NOT THE TIME CAUSE IF YOU'LL NOTICE," she shouted indicating the ball that connected her to Malfoy , " I HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS THAN YOU JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS!" She could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't listening to her so she left him standing awestruck and angry .

Hermione and Malfoy finally reached professor McGonagall's office about five minuets later after enduring even more stairs and whispers. She knocked rapidly on the door. " Professor!" she knocked again " Professor! "

" Come in! " Professor McGonagall called from inside ." Miss Granger , Mr. Malfoy?" she said as the walked in .

"Help. " was all Hermione could manage to say as she raised their hands to show her the rubrics cube 360 that was magically glued to their hands.

" Oh dear" Was all that McGonagall said." Professor McGonagall summoned a Patronus and sent a message to Dumbledore, Professor Snape and professor flitwick in hopes that they might be able to help. " just make yourselves comfortable this might be a while."

Great just what she needed.

OoOoOoOoO

_**Authors note : This was my first fic ever. I know I have updated it now, is it any better than it was before? I felt I needed to fix a few things after I seceded to read through it so that I could make sure the sequel wasn't messed up any where lol Review. I will be updating a different chapter every day until I get all ten chapters up dated…**_


	2. Chapter 2

* Chapter 2 *

Hermione sat in Professor McGonagall's office in a chair next to Malfoy for ten minuets before anyone else showed up to help. To Hermione's dismay, Malfoy complained the whole time.

"This better be reversible!" He kept saying " When I find the person who did this I will push them off the Astronomy Tower." he said before whispering several curse words under his breath.

"What do you suppose we do Albus ?" Hermione heard McGonagall ask quietly . " It took weeks to un connect Molly Anderson and her brother Luke last year. Their parents even took them home."

"Well we at least need to try for the time being. Maybe this is not as advanced as the other charm was Minerva." he looked at Hermione and Draco with a knowing look. If Hermione hadn't known better she would have said he was plotting something. " I'm Sure Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy are ready to be free of each other." he said teasingly. " and if all else fails we leave them as they are until we can find a solution to their situation." He smiled at them.

"But Albus, they are of two separate houses." She said.

Dumbledore smiled " ahhh" he said " that will help with inter house unity , Minerva. Its only a pity that I didn't think of it first." He said jokingly.

" ARE YOU CRAZY!" Malfoy shouted at them, " I cant be stuck to this mudblood for who knows how long!"

" Mr. Malfoy please don't use that kind of language." Both Dumbledore and McGonagall said to him.

"Malfoy, being stuck to you isn't my idea of fun either so will you give it a rest already. I know I'm Muggle born but its not like I'm not a person, I do have feelings." Hermione said trying to be as civil as she possibly could.

When the bell that signals the end of class rang Professor Snape and Professor flitwick showed up. They were just as dumb struck about what to do as the other two teachers had been.

" flitwick stood in front of them for what seemed like hours trying charm after charm the counter charm after counter charm ( well you get the point) on the ball that connected their hands together.

"Who do you suppose did this Albus. " Snape asked while flitwick continued to cast charms on their hands.

" I do not know Severus….." he traild off in thought " I wonder if…."

'

" Fred and George Weasley !" Hermione shouted in realization " This sounds like something they would do just for the fun of it."

"Stupid blood traitors." Malfoy mumbled and Dumbledore heard.

"Malfoy, Language. And precisely miss Granger." Dumbledore said in reply. " They do seem like likely suspects, I do give them props it is very clever" seeing Hermione and Dracos expressions he added " though very inconvenient ."

" Well the next Hogsmede visit isn't for a month. We will talk to them though." McGonagall told Hermione and Draco " And in the meanwhile we will do everything in our power to separate the two of you from the …. Well that thing." She said not knowing exactly what the object was called since it was a muggle object.

" Relishio , deffindo." professor Flitwick tried but quickly failed. He sighed and started muttering more spells.

Hermione looked out of the small window onto the grounds. She quickly noticed how late it was it was getting. She suddenly relized how hungry she was. Dumbledor seemed to notice.

" These two are most likely getting hungry by now." he said.

" Yes sir , well I am any ways I'm not sure about Malfoy here" Hermione said to them.

" So here is the plan, " McGonagall said , " You will go by Mr. Malfoy's schedule and you will stay in the Slytherin dormitory until you are able to be separated from each other. Mr. Malfoy ," she said, "you will sit with Miss Granger and her friends at Gryffindor table and you will not be able to be on the

Quidditch team until further notice. Is that understood?" she asked as Professor Snape who no one had notice leave walked in with Slytherin robes for Hermione to use . " oh and if you haven't noticed Miss Granger , you will temporarily placed in Slytherin. All of your belongings will be moved there while you are at dinner."

" My friends will be pleased." Hermione whispered sarcastically under her breath,

" Oh and I would suggest using Vanishing spells and Showering charms when it comes to showering and using the restroom" Professor Flitwick said in his tiny voice " or it might be awkward." he added as he sat down exhausted ." And maybe you should use dressing charms that instantly dress you."

Every one including Malfoy laughed at Flitwick's joke knowing he was dead serious. Malfoy even smiled at Hermione for a fraction of a second before he realized it and looked away turning slightly pink in the face. Professor flitwick made sure that they knew the spells as he sat down, clearly tired.

" Well. " Dumbledore said clapping his hands together " shall we go to the feast? I would rather fancy some roast beef before it gets cold." He said and headed out the door and everyone followed .

A/N: Well that's the second chapter I hope you like it. I somewhat liked it better than the first chapter. Please review! :P Oh and please vote in my pole :P


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARECTERS!

*Chapter three*

"No! I don't want to go in I will look stupid." Malfoy complained when they reached the doors to the Great Hall. " I will not go in stuck to this mu…." he stopped and changed what he was about to say " ggle born!" He finished and suddenly felt guilty when he saw Hermione's hurt expression. He didn't know why.

" Malfoy, please", she said pleadingly " lets just try to get along, when this is all over we can go back to hating each other as if nothing ever happened." she said holding back tears. This whole incident was hard on her.

" Fine." Malfoy said " I'll try to get along with you" then he added " but it doesn't mean I like you one bit." he looked a bit uncomfortable with what he had just said to Hermione.

" Thank you. " she said and unconsciously and out of habit she hugged him.

" That's where I draw the line Granger!" he said pushing her away from himself quickly.

" Sorry, force of habit." she whispered and slightly blushed as she turned and pulled him to the door.

Hermione and Malfoy both pushed open the big oak door of the Great hall. They stepped in just as Dumbledore was finishing a speech and food was appearing on the table. Hermione looked at the ceiling like she always does before walking to the table. She saw beautiful shimmering stars in the clear sky and candles floating around. She smiled and pulled Malfoy towards the Gryffindor table where her friends were sitting.

No one really seemed to notice them walk in, they were all to preoccupied with their food to notice to students from separate houses that were magically stuck to a muggle toy.

Hermione sat down across from Harry and Ron on Ginny's left side. Ginny was the first notice Malfoy."

"um, Hello." she said warily at Malfoy and then Hermione "What's going on?"

Harry and Ron still hadn't noticed Malfoy.

Hermione proceeded to tell Ginny what had happened , Ginny found it funnier than Hermione did.

" Definitely Fred and George , or someone who knows them." Ginny said to Hermione " What did Dumble…" Ginny was cut off.

" BLOODY HELL!" Ron shouted and Hermione and Malfoy flinched away from him.

" Goodness Ronald." she said angrily " What's your problem?" then she thought '_stupid question'_ and rolled her eyes.

" WHAT'S MY PROBLEM ? BLOODY HELL HERMIONE WHAT DO YOU THINK MY PROBLEM IS?" He shouted drawing the stares of everyone in the room.

" Ronald stop shouting." she requested

" To Hell I will, What I want to know is why one of my friends is all over THAT!? He said the last word really loud

" Ron," she said calmly " I'm no…"but he interrupted her.

" He's a ferret Hermione! And a Death Eater! I bet your dream is to be one even though Voldemort's dead!" Ron continued to shout.

" Not to mention a Slytherin…. " Harry added not particularly picking sides unlike Seamus, Dean and Terry.

" Weaselbee you git! First of all I'm not a death eater , or at least not any more. Second Who's to say Hermione wants to be one Huh?" he said nearly yelling. " Not even I wanted to be a death eater , I was made one against my will!.

"

" Hermione froze, he had used her first name.

" And third There's nothing wrong with being a Slytherin, Apearently we are all nicer to people than you will ever be!

'_What?_**'** Hermione thought to herself _' Did Malfoy just stick up for me? wow he actually is trying to be nice to me !_

" Well you two are perfect for each other " Ron said quietly and Ginny leaned forward and punched him so hard he nearly fell into the Ravenclaw table and Luna and the two girls next to her hit him and the poured their pumpkin juice on him

All of the teachers were shocked but none of them tried to stop them.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!?" He shouted

" For being an arse Ron! Cant you see you've hurt her you jerk!" Ginny Yelled loudly in the now silent Great Hall.

" She betrayed us Ginny! She's friends with that! How can you for give her y our just as bad as she is." he said then Ginny slapped him again " I will Be telling Mum and Dad Ron!" she shouted and it shut Ron up.

Hermione had started crying. She had thought these people were her friends , her own friends , friends she had made on the train nearly six years ago. It now seemed that now only Ginny, Luna and Neville were her only friends.

She felt tears stream from her eyes and shouted as she got up dragging " RON YOU… YOUR HORRIBLE AND LIKE I WANTED THIS! I HATE YOU RON!" Indicating to the ball and she ran out of the Great hall crying. Malfoy had to run to keep up with her. Ginny,Neville, Luna, Pansy, and two other Slytherin girls followed quickly behind them to make sure Hermione was okay. Even though the Slytherin girls had no reason to.

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 3 hope you like it , I really like this chapter. I tried to add more fluff to it. It was originally going to be a short chapter but I made it longer. I hope you liked it . Please review, Thanks :P **


	4. Chapter 4

*** Chapter four ***

**Hermione didn't stop crying she just kept running away from Ron. Malfoy finally got her to stop when they reached the astronomy tower. She was still crying Hysterically.**

"**Hermione its okay , you don't need them." he said pulling her into a hug ( though it was kind of sloppy since their hands were stuck together.)**

'_**Is he really trying to comfort me ? That's not like Malfoy at all.' **_**she though**

" **I thought they were my friends" she cried into him. **

" **Weasley is stupid." Malfoy said calmly " your better off with out him and Potter. He said moving the hair from her face. **

**Hermione cried even more as she stood there . She could already her the shouts from everyone who was looking for her echoing up the staircase. **

**She looked out towards the Black lake. She could see the giant squid lifting its tentacles out of the water as if waving at them. Then she looked up at the moon and all of the twinkling fire like lights that were stars. She even thought she could see mars but she wasn't sure. **

" **Make a wish Hermione" Malfoy said using her name again for the third time tonight. She turned to see what he was looking at and she saw a shooting star falling gently through the sky as if merely passing by though to say Hello and to comfort her just as Malfoy was doing.**

**Hermione closed her eyes and said her wish to herself **

'_**I wish Malfoy would kiss me already' **_She knew from the look on his face that he wanted to. Some where inside of her she hoped that he likes her. She had liked him since that day when they were thirteen _**. **_The day Buckbeak had attacked him. She laughed as she remembered that day. How he had totally exaggerated and had been a total Drama queen. It had so wiped the smug grin off of his face.

" What? " he asked confused by her laughter.

" Just making my wish." she said opening her eyes. She looked into his icy eyes and smiled. " thank you, thank you for being nice to me Malfoy. Even if only for a night." she said smiling .

"You know your not so bad. I don't know why I used to hate you." he seemed to blurt out.

Hermione's eyes grew wide." You don't hate me any more ?you said used to." a smile spread across her face.

" Maybe I did. "

" This is kind of weird." she said .

" Yeah maybe it is just a little" Hermione had only ever caught glimpses of This Draco Malfoy, glimpses that usually lasted three seconds or less. Then she was suddenly nervous. She realized that her back was against the cold stone wall of the castle. They were so close to each other that she could fell his breath on her face.

"What is I said its about to get weirder" he whispered to Hermione as he leaned closer.

Just as he was about to kiss her they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Hermione suddenly started to cry into him once more when Luna came into sight.

" I found them, they are up here ." Luna called down the stairs to everyone else soon were up stairs.

They all gathered around Hermione and formed a group hug

" McGonagall gave them two months of detention and no Hogsmede privileges." Neville said to Hermione .

"Good, They deserve what they get ." Hermione said coldly.

" Hermione" ,They heard Pansy say , are you okay, I know I haven't ever been exactly nice to you and I'm sorry about that. I'm here for you if you need any thing" she finished and hugged Hermione.

The other two slytherin had similar statements .

" Hermione, " Ginny said quietly " we're your friends we will always be here for you. And so is Harry he told me to apologize for him. He understands if your angry at him.."

" I'm not. He didn't do any thing the rest of them did . I never thought I would be betrayed by my own house. But now I know who my true friends are. " Hermione smiled at the truth in her own words.

* * *

**:P I know this chapter was kind of small I'm working on making the chapters a little longer .The Next chapter is coming soon. Hope you enjoyed this one ****J . Please review , Thanks .**


	5. Chapter 5

* Chapter five*

Hermione had never been in the Slytherin common rooms before which made being there now awkward. No body laughed, made fun of or called her a mud blood.

" Hi Hermione! " a fifth year girl said to her as she passed as did several other Slytherins she had passed. One had even hugged her and several even welcomed her.

' _This is so….. Weird . Slytherins being nice to me! I thought I would never see the day. I think I like this' _she went into a rant with herself.

"Wow Malfoy." she said " They are actually being nice to me."

" Of course. We Slytherins never actually hated you, and plus it helps that your one of us now."

Suddenly a group of students gathered around a T.V. roared with laughter.

" _**Pants on the ground, Pants on the ground lookin' like a fool with you pants on the ground , gold in your mouth…." **_Hermione stopped listening as she burst out laughing. "

" What are they watching Draco. " She asked still laughing.

" American idol." He said

"Its funny would some one let him get up and sing in front of millions just to…."

" Hermione! Its entertainment. He's just a muggle they do this just for fun. " He said laughing.

" I'm not saying I don't like this show Cause I do."

" You even sound like a Slytherin Hermione." He said as she walked to join the group pulling him behind her. "

As he pretended to watch the show he was actually looking at Hermione. ' _she's so….' he searched for the right word. Then he stopped himself and turned pink. And looked at the screen and saw that the show was over ._

_They sat with everyone else in the common room for a little while longer until Hermione said " I'm tired. This has been a long day. _

_Hermione fell asleep almost instantly after putting up a wall charm bet_

_Between her and Malfoy. Yeah maybe she liked him but she didn't want any one to know, let alone for him to try any funny business. She subconsciously felt her cat Crookshanks jump onto the bed and curl into her._

_She dreamt about nothing really and I flickered from good to bad. One minuet she was with Malfoy up in the astronomy tower , then she was being tortured by Bellatrix at Malfoy manor with Draco staring in horror. Her dreams continued that way all night, bad good bad good bad good….. _

_She smiled as she watched herself punch Malfoy out in the old stone circle. That had felt so good. The scene changed .She was flying through a fiery inferno on a broomstick with Ron. Malfoy was shouting from below amongst the millions of possessions of students past long lost in a room few knew of. _

_Then she saw Harry pull him onto the broom." and yet they still cant stand each other." her subconscious mind said. _

"_Hermione_

_She looked around _

"_Hermione, wake up!" the voice shouted again . She bolted upright _

"_What," She said drawing her wand. " What' s going on!" _

_The person that she now recognized as Malfoy ,laughed. " Nothing. Oh and could you please not point that thing at me." Hermione lowered her wand._

" _Sorry, I forgot." She lowered her wand." It's a habit" she explained as she played with her wand. _

" _What's wrong Mione?" Hermione looked at him funny._

" _Since when am I Mione?" She asked looking at him, she felt his head to see if he had a fever. " Very un Malfoy-ish." _

" _Well, I'm trying to be nice. You wouldn't believe how easy ard hard that is at the same time_

_Hermione laughed suddenly as she got up and cast the spells flitwick had told her about." It feels weir to b e wearing Slytherin robes." she said. _

_Hermione say her bracelet and she froze she remembered putting it on three days ago. She felt herself turn pink. Her bracelet was gold with clear and emerald stones. She almost always wore the bracelet, she had found it in Diagon Ally before her fourth year and had fell in love with it. She quickly pulled her sleeve down before Malfoy could see it and laugh. _

"_Lets go, we're going to be late." Hermione said quickly and they headed towards potions._

* * *

_:P Hope you enjoyed it Chapter six is coming soon. Haha. For a bit of fun , if you review I want to know who you think sent the sticking charm to Malfoy . I just now decided and I just want to know if any of you have any guesses._


	6. Chapter 6

* Chapter 6 *

A few weeks went by and winter came, The Hogsmede trip drew near which gave Hermione and Malfoy hope of being separated from each other.

" Do you think they will be able to fix this." Hermione asked Malfoy at breakfast that morning.

He rolled his eyes " That's the hmmm lets see….. Twenty third time you have asked that today." he took a drink of his pumpkin juice. "And my answer is still ' I don't know'."

" But that doesn't help me any." she complained. " I want to be my own person again and have some alone time Draco."

" Which brings me back to ' maybe they will'" he smiled.

"Your hopeless." Hermione said ignoring Ron who was glaring at her from the Gryffindor table.

" No Ronald I do not forgive you and I will absolutely not be getting you anything from Honeydukes and or Fred and George's store." She said when he started walking towards her.

" I'm really sorry." he said. Everyone could tell he wasn't

" No your not, Ronald I have put up with you and even waited on you for almost six and a half years, you hurt me and I really do not want to be hurt again so I'm sorry I cant." she said as politely as she could.

" You forgave Harry!" He shouted " and what's that?" He said seeing her bracelet.

" Harry didn't do anything Ron, you did." she said " And it's a bracelet." she finished confused.

" You've totally abandoned Gryffindor, It's a Slytherin bracelet. Your one of them" he said with venom in his voice.

She rolled her eyes " Ron I'm Gryffindor through and through I have hade this bracelet for four years and I have worn it almost everyday since I got it." she said nicely.

"LIER! I would have noticed it before now , He gave it to you didn't he you death eater."

" You were there when I bought it Ronald." she laughed " So was Ginny." she added getting up.

" I was there Ron." Ginny said to him from across the room

" I'm not going to let you hurt me again Ron" His word stung and she felt tears in her eyes. " I'm sorry Ron, I'm only human I can only take so much." Tears ran down her cheeks.

" Mione come on." Malfoy said pulling her towards the door. " lets go."

Ron looked shocked " SINCE WHEN DO YOU CALL HER MIONE!"

" Since I have been stuck to her for a month!" He shouted at Ron " Oh and weasel neither of us are Death Eaters." he said coldly.

Hermione and Malfoy were at the doors when Ron shouted " I don't believe that!"

"Ron you arse !" Ginny yelled at him "you just don't give up!"

" I agree with Ginny!" Pansy shouted as the door shut behind Hermione and Malfoy.

" Mione, Just ignore him he said hugging her.

" I did." She said "and it felt good." She said to him once they were out side. " But it still hurts."

He smiled at her " you'll be okay."

"Yeah I'm su……" He cut her of by kissing her. He tried pulling away after about a minuet.

"Who said you could stop?" She asked smiling.

"sorry." He said smirking playfully. He kissed her again.

There was a loud snap. They pulled apart and saw Collin Creevy runny with a picture in his hand .

Hermione shrieked "LEVI CORPUS!" he rose into the air and Malfoy took the picture from the boys hand and Hermione pointed her wand again " Obliviate! She said calmly and a dazed expression slid across his face. Hermione quickly undid the first spell.

" Shall we go to Hogsmede now?" he asked awkwardly and pointed to a group of students who had just left.

"Yes!" she said quickly." Maybe they would be separated from the rubrics cube.

* * *

The next chapter will be up soon. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

*Chapter Seven*

Hermione and Draco walked quietly behind the people who were walking to Hogsmede and

they didn't really talk much. The silence was awkward.

"So." Hermione said breaking the silence

"So" Malfoy said looking at nothing in particular.

" so…. Oh I got my wish!." She said quietly as the walked.

" What?" He said sounding confused " What wish?"

She sighed" My wish I made on the shooting star."

" Really, that's cool. " He said not taking the hint.

She sighed again "Draco, my wish was to kiss you." She whispered quietly so that only he could hear. She had seen Melinda Molison eavesdropping just a minuet ago.

He looked at her and smiled " Really?"

"Yes , really." She said looking away. She knew that she was a slight shade of pink.

" Did you know that I have wanted to kiss you for nearly five years. But I couldn't get passed the hating you part. Which I guess I n ever hated you but you get the point" he said just as quietly as Hermione.

She blushed even more hoping nobody would notice her sudden embarrassment.

" I never hated you either. I have liked you for a long time. I bought this bracelet" she glanced towards it " because when I saw it some how reminded me of you " She said turning an even deeper shade of red.

" Hermione why are you embarrassed" He asked taking her hand now that no one else was around.

" I'm not embarrassed , its just….. I don't know." she sighed. " It's so hard to explain."

He pulled he close and kissed her again. " please don't be embarrassed there is nothing to be embarrassed about. And as far as anyone knows we are just barely friends."

"That doesn't help much" she said laughing as she took a step back .

" Nothing helps you much. You have said that so many times today that I have lost count." He said as they turned a corner. "Whoa" he said seeing Fred and George's shop. It really stood out It was beyond words. " Well do you think that's it?" he asked jokingly.

" Most definitely." Hermione said looking at the giant shop. It was bigger than the one in Diagon Ally. Then they laughed suddenly.

When they got to the door they noticed it didn't open for twenty minuets. " Of course, " Hermione said " They will want to wait for more people to show up before opening.

" yeah , especially when you need to talk to them privately. I still feel like pushing one of them off the astronomy tower." he said.

" Not if I push them first." She stopped " Draco, what if it wasn't them. What if it was someone else

" I doubt its not them. They live for this stuff Mione." Hermione felt comfort in his words.

" Look. There's Fred. Or is it George? Oh I don't know." Hermione shrieked and ran dragging Malfoy to the door.

" Oh Hello Hermione," he looked at Malfoy " Ferret."

" Hi Fred." Hermione said praying that she had it right. Luckily she did. " Its nice to see you."

He went to say something but Malfoy cut him off " We need to talk to you and your brother." he said angrily.

" Oh okay." Fred said sounding hurt. " follow me please."

" GEORGE!" Fred shouted up the stairs Hermione and Malfoy want to talk to us!"

" MALFOY!? What ?" He was confused. " Yep that's Malfoy all right." he said sitting down next to Fred.

" How can we help you?" They asked at the same time.

" Did the two of you do this. " Malfoy asked as he lifted his and Hermione's hands." Fred and George looked at each other. " because its not funny. Can you please fix it?" He said sounding irritated."

They waited for an answer.

* * *

**A/N: Ohh suspense! Wow three chapters up in one day, that's my new record. I'm not sure if I will be able to update it over the weekend due to the fact that my home Internet has been down and my laptop has to be connected to the Internet through that cable or WiFi . But I know that if I don't update Saturday and Sunday the next chapter will be up on Monday. :P please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

* Chapter eight *

Fred and George continued to look at each other in silence. "No, it wasn't us who sent it to you." They said in unison.

"But it is " Fred said

"our own spell." George finished.

"You don't think that…" Fred trailed off looking at his twin brother in shock.

"I do think twin." George replied.

" He wouldn't… He has morals ."

" But it's Genius." They said together in amazement " I wish we would have thought of that!" They finished.

Hermione and Malfoy exchanged looks of confusion.

"Wait so you didn't send it but you know who did?!" Hermione asked kind of shocked.

"He came in asking if I would show him how to use it. Said it was a plan to…" George said.

"Of course. That's been his goal since Harry killed You know poo."

" Wait do you know the reverse command?" George asked.

" No. He put the spell on it himself, probably something they have to say or do, serves the purpose completely." Fred said

"Their the perfect candidates but the most unlikely Fred"

They looked from Hermione to Malfoy and the other way around. They found something odd about the way they were looking at each other and had put 2 and 2 together by now. They laughed. " I think his plan worked for the most part." Fred said to his brother.

Hermione and Malfoy were staring at them in confusion and disbelief. They couldn't know about "Them". " What are you talking about" Hermione asked them worried that they knew.

The twins laughed again. "You know what we are talking about." Fred said.

"I'm afraid I do not George." Hermione said nervously.

" Hermione, Hermione, Are we not discussing the fact that the two of you are stuck together with our spell."

" Oh yeah, sorry. What do you suggest, we cant stay like this forever Fred." She said relived.

" Go talk to the person who sent it."

" But we don't know…… OH MY GOD!!!!" Hermione said as it dawned on her. "No he wouldn't"

Hermione thought she was going insane, Why would he do that. She knew he had done it with good intentions in mind. Hermione laughed but not out of amusement but disbelief. She saw people out side waiting for the shop to open so that they could buy stuff from the most popular store.

"WHO'S HE!" Malfoy shouted. He still didn't know. The look on his face was of confusion and anger. He was angry because no one would tell him. " Hermione, This isn't funny!"

"Didn't say it was." she whispered.

"What's so funny Weasels!" Malfoy shouted when they started laughing.

" The two of you." They said in unison, " It's so obvious that you like each other."

" We are not stupid." Fred said.

Hermione and Malfoy burst out laughing " Yeah right. Good one ."

" Oh then I guess we were wrong." Fred said letting it go a little to quickly, they knew he didn't believe them.

" Okay will you please tell me who he is now" Malfoy said changing the subject

"Its obvious Malfoy." Hermione said remembering how realization had hit the like a ton of bricks.

Fred and George looked up at each other and said in unison " Why….."

* * *

**:P More suspense! But don't worry you will soon Know who "he" is. ( Fred lived by the way though you already know that. In this he was never killed in the war.) Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

*** Chapter nine ***

**Dumbledore of course." they finished with a smile on their faces.**

"**What? No way." Malfoy said clearly shocked. " why would he do that?"**

"**Inter house unity." The twins said together.**

**Malfoy looked confused. " It's very clever Malfoy." Hermione said to him. " And you know he will never tell us how to fix it, we'll have to figure it out for our selves." she frowned.**

" **Well time to open shop!" Fred said. **

" **Then we better go. Sorry we bothered you. I was nice seeing the two of you." Hermione said smiling at them.**

" **It was nice seeing you to Hermione." they said together. **

" **Hermione, If Ron gives you any more trouble we get him. From what I heard from Ginny he was being worse the Percy used to be. Frankly Mum and Dad were so mad the threatened to make him sleep out side in the snow with the garden gnomes when he comes home for Christmas" Fred said smiling. **

" **Good. He deserves it." Was all she said. **

**They all laughed as Hermione and Malfoy left the shop letting everyone in. **

**~*~**

**They walked back to the school when they left the shop. Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard . Dumbledore, seriously. **

"**I want alone time so bad." Hermione found herself saying. " I want to sleep in my own bed up in Gryffindor common room and I want to actually take a shower ." Hermione finished. **

" **Maybe you will be able to soon." he said looking straight in front of himself. **

" **Maybe."**

**They walked in silence the rest of the way. Hermione look out at the frozen lake nestled in the snow that had fallen. The trees had ice cycles hanging from the limbs and even the whomping willow was covered in snow. Every thing was so pretty it was breath taking.**

" **Oh look, There's Luna." Hermione finally said seeing Luna skating on the frozen lake. She was all by herself spinning around and around ." Wow she's really good at skating." Hermione commented.**

" **Yeah she is." **

" **Lets go see her." Hermione urged. " it will be fun, please." Hermione said pleadingly. **

" **Oh okay." he said giving in quickly. **

**Hermione summoned two pairs of ice skates and skated over to Luna pulling Malfoy behind her. " Hey Luna." she said. Luna stopped and turned around.**

"**Hello Hermione hello Malfoy! How are you two?" Luna asked. **

" **I'm good Luna. Why are you all by your self?"**

" **Ginny went to Hogsmede, so did Holly" Luna said.**

**Holly was Luna's other friend. Holly was the same age as Luna and was in the same house. **

" **Oh, well if you want we will stay here with you."**

" **Oh that's nice but I can see that he's not to comfortable in his skates." Luna giggled. **

**She was right Malfoy was slipping and sliding like the giant spider standing on soap from their third year. Hermione laughed. " Come on Malfoy." she said pulling him back to the edge of the lake. Luna followed. Just as they were about half way there Malfoy fell down and pulled her with him.**

**They fell onto the ice, Hermione and Luna were laughing. " Malfoy get off of me." Hermione said.**

"**Oh haha, she said trying to get up and fell again once he managed to he fell again.**

" **I know you might get mad at me for saying this but the two of you are cute together." Luna said to them.**

**Hermione and Malfoy laughed and looked at each other as it started to snow. " That's funny. Now can you help us up Luna?" Hermione asked. **

" **Sure. Just let me go get my bag I don't want to for get it." she said skating back out to where they had just been. **

**Malfoy kissed Hermione as Luna was getting her bag. They heard a giggle and pulled apart embarrassed. Luna was looking at them. Hermione grabbed Luna's hand that was now outstretched to help them up.**

" **Thanks Luna."**

" **It's no problem Hermie. Oh and don't worry I wont tell any one about… you know." **

**Hermione blushed and said " Thanks."**

**They finally made it back to the waters edge. Hermione summoned her shoes and then Malfoy's.**

" **Yay! Shoes!" Malfoy said thankfully. Luna and Hermione laughed at him.**

**Luna didn't say anything else about Hermione and Malfoy kissing. It was as if she had forgotten entirely. The castle drew nearer to them the more they waked. No one was around it was as if everyone was at Hogsmede except for them. They were almost to the castle when Malfoy kissed Hermione on the cheek and then the sticking charm stopped working suddenly and their hands were free. **

………………………………

* * *

**There's only one more chapter left after this one . It will be up soon .And I also plan on writing a sequel. Dou yall think I should?"**


	10. Chapter 10

*** Chapter ten * **

" **So we're going to tell them?" Malfoy asked Hermione before they walked into the great hall for breakfast two weeks later .**

" **I don't know if I can Draco." She said. " We've pretended to hate each other for two weeks ."**

" **Fine I'll tell them."**

" **what are you going to tell them Draco?" She asked him nervously.**

"**You will just have to wait and see." He said before kissing her. " Don't worry I'll handle it." He smiled mischievously. This made her even more nervous. He walked in before her and she waited a few minuets out side of the great hall before entering.**

**Finally she pushed open the giant doors and walked in casually. She took a deep breath and walked over to where Harry, Ginny, Neville and Ron were sitting. She was barely speaking to Ron. The showed no sign of knowing anything about her and Malfoy.**

" **Are you okay Hermione?" Ginny asked when she noticed Hermione anxiously playing with her bracelet. She was a nervous wreck. **

" **yeah , I'm fine" she lied to Ginny.**

" **No your not. Hermione I have grown up around six boy, I can spot a lie a mile away." **

" **You will probably find out in a few minuets."**

**Ginny looked at her trying to determine weather or not Hermione was lying. " Okay then" Ginny said doubtfully. **

**Hermione began to relax a little after a few minuets. **_**'Maybe he wont do it. Maybe he chickened out' **_**Hermione said to herself. **

" **Hermione when are you going to forgive me? Ron said suddenly. **

" **I will never forgive you Ronald. Honestly I can hardly stand to be around you any more. Waiting on you was like waiting on rain in the middle of a drought, useless and disappointing." Hermione said " and then you decided to hurt me Ronald." Ginny clapped.**

" **That was very well said Hermione. Though I do think that I heard that part about the drought in a movie one time. She said smiling. **

" **It's my favorite muggle movie." Hermione said laughing.**

" **What's it called?"**

"**A Cinderella Story" Hermione said before taking a drink of pumpkin juice.**

" **Oh okay. I watched that over Christmas and I couldn't remember the name." Hermione laughed again."**

" **Hello," said a voice from behind and Hermione's nerves came back. " oh goodness." Hermione whispered to herself And Ginny looked at her.**

"**What do you want Malfoy?!" Ron said angrily. **

" **Cant I come say hello?" Malfoy said sitting down next to Hermione. **

"**You cant sit here!?" Ron shouted quietly.**

" **Sorry to tell you this but it looks like I' am. Am I not Hermione?" He asked **

"**Sorry Ron, Draco has you there." Only Harry and Ginny caught that she called him Draco. They exchanged looks and relaxed a little.**

"**LEAVE!" Ron spat through his teeth. **

**He looked at Hermione and smirked as he looked back at Ron, "No weaseled, I will not.**

**Ron clenched his fists together and Malfoy stood up and pulled Hermione up with him Ginny reached out to pull Hermione back. But Malfoy pushed her hand away from Hermione. **

**People were starting to stare by now Hermione realized. **

" **HERMIONE IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!" He shouted really loudly with a smirk on his face. Ginny looked at Hermione and she nodded at her. Every one became instantly silent. Malfoy pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Everyone remained silent as the watched Draco Malfoy and Hermione Snoging in the middle of the Great Hall. **

**People started clapping and cheering, Even the teachers were clapping. **

**Ron was cursing loudly. He was not at all happy for Hermione and Malfoy.**

**He even walked up to Malfoy and punched him which led to Hermione slapping Ron and to Ginny Hexing Ron with a Bat boggy Curse. Ron shrieked and everyone laughed. **

**Hermione turned back to Malfoy and said " I love you to Draco." He smiled and they continued where they had left off only moments ago. And every one except Ron who was cursing wildly continued to clap.**

………………………………

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end. It came so soon. I think I'm going to write a sequel about how everyone accepts their relation ship and other stuff to. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think about a sequel. ****J**


	11. Sequel Info! YAY! Please Read!

Hi, this update is to let you know that I have my sequel up… or well I submitted it a the same time as this :P It is called the Mysterious Forgetting Curse… Well I guess I should submit a summery :P So here you go…

What happens when you forget all that you love… What if someone despised him so much that that person would erase all that you knew… What would you do… would you ever get your love back… Who would do this to you? How would you remember!

The beginning is kind of Dark but really good… Don't hesitate on re reading TMSC or reviewing on it! I hope you like the sequel even though it has taken me a while… I will try to update every other day… I have up to chapter 5 (which I think is a great chapter… lol) done already so I should be good for a while :P Hope you read it! ~Taylor (Slytherin at heart)


End file.
